valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 03: Vasel Urban Warfare
Light Imperial Tank x 2 | officers = Scout Leader x 1 Shocktrooper Leader x 2 Light Tank x 1 | aces = Ty the Immortal | ace drop = ZM MP 1(g) }} Vasel Urban Warfare is the third Chapter of Valkyria Chronicles. The combat mission in this Chapter is called West Bank Of Vasel City. Story As Irene Koller describes the invasion of Gallia, commanded by Maximilian the map in the background shows the invasion of the North taking Ghirlandaio, Naggiar Plains, Marberry Shore and Fouzen, with a second column advancing through Bruhl and splitting into contingents headed through Barious to the South and Vasel to the North. Civilians are shown to be retreating through Vasel towards the capital, Randgriz. Irene goes on to describe Randgriz and introduces Castle Randgriz and it's famous "Unicorn Spire", seat of Cordelia Gi Randgriz, princess of Gallia. Irene goes on to explain the system of universal conscription used by Gallia; all schools are required to provide military training for their students in addition to their regular studies. In the event of war, these trained reserves are formed into militia units to support the standing army. Welkin and Alicia enlist, and are drafted into the Gallian Militia. The perspective switches to Welkin looking around his room, seemingly a private room not part of the regular barracks; he changes into his uniform, running off the list of his equipment; flares, a compass, binoculars and a map. He's disturbed when Alicia calls by in her Scout's uniform; she worries she looks silly, and he attempts to reassure her by saying she looks like a Rhinoceros Beetle; she begrudgingly accepts this as "a very Welkin sort of compliment." Welkin asks about her headscarf, and she explains it's part of her uniform at the bakery; she says she'll wear it until she can get back to manning the ovens again. The two then go to meet their captain, Eleanor Varrot, commander of Regiment 3. She promotes Welkin to Lieutenant, leader of Squad 7, and Alicia to Sergeant under his command. This scene also introduces Welkin's university friend, Faldio Landzaat; Welkin was studying science and Faldio archeology. Varrot instructs the three to look around the base and Randgriz; in R&D, Welkin finds Isara, who's enlisted as tank driver and mechanic, and is now responsible for the Edelweiss. Isara explains that she was just moving some Ragnite back to the tank; it's used as fuel and for cannon rounds. Welkin says he's more used to seeing it used in street lamps and as medicine; it's explained that it's rare, and that the Imperial invasion is largely to gain access to the massive Ragnite deposits in Gallian soil. Isara presents a flare gun to Welkin, saying it was "father's;" presumably Welkin's father rather than her own. Welkin accepts it, saying he still can't believe he's a tank commander. In the briefing later that day, Varrot explains that the Empire has just captured the Great Vasel Bridge, a key strategic drawbridge that spans the canal at Vasal, near the capital. The Militia's mission is to recapture the bridge. Georg von Damon, commander of the central forces and a General in Gallia's standing army, interrupts them, largely to talk down to the militia. Varrot takes the wind out of his sails when she points out that his army couldn't hold the bridge in the first place. Faldio is angered by the aristocratic General's dismissive attitude towards the militia, Varrot returning to the briefing, explains the first part of the mission will be to capture the West bank of the river, currently in Imperial hands. Topography This map shaped like an inverted "U" with an impassible midsection seperating two deployment points to the South. The East path is a long, cobbled road leading uphill to an open square ("Riverside Park") surrounded by high buildings intersecting with another street going West towards the enemy base camp in the Northwest, near the City Hall. This is directly North of the West start point, down either of two alleys around a the City Library. Landmarks and Street Names *3rd Garrison Barracks *City Hall *City Library *Logberg Street *Market Garden *Market Street *Old Bridge Avenue *Riverside Lane *Riverside Park *Skrita Alley *Stengr Alley *Tid Lane *Vasel River Here are details on the current operation "Here are details on the current operation. The Imperial force is deployed in a defensive formation around a camp within Vasel's urban center. You will assign your squad positions split between a city team and a riverside team. The city team will protect the base camp while the riverside team strikes the enemy. Your objective is to occupy the enemy's camp. Defeat the enemy units defending the camp, then get to the flag hung above their camp to occupy it. Beginning with this operation, you will be responsible for assigning your soldiers to their combat positions. Before commencing the operation, choose the position units command to view a list of deployable units. Then, once you've selected a unit you'd like to deploy, choose the position you wish them to take. Intelligence reports say they have tanks stationed in the city area there. It would behoove you to include an anti-tank unit on the city team to facilitate its neutralization. I would also recommend you add units with high AP, such as scouts and engineers, to your riverside strike force. Once you've got your teams in place, select the deploy command to begin the operation. Now, it's time to get these soldiers of yours into position." 'Mission objectives' Victory *The enemy base camp is captured Failure *The enemy occupies Gallia's base camp *All ally soldiers and reserves are killed *Welkin dies *20 turns pass "We're prepared to commence the operation. I look forward to good news from you." Strategy *Since this Chapter includes your first trip to Headquarters, it's worth noting a few things there before you actually start the mission itself. Firstly, the player won't be allowed to exit the Command Room until they have chosen a full squad of twenty recruits. On the Training Field the drill instructor, Calvaro Rodriguez, will teach Welkin his first Order, Evasion Boost and give you your first chance to train your squadmates. *Be sure to visit the training field, upgrade all available infantry equipment, and buy the body, gun, and accuracy upgrades for the Edelweiss. *You should deploy a good mix of troops including your three leader units Alicia, Largo and Rosie. A sniper and anti-tank lancer should be deployed in the western deployment zone and a faster, anti-infantry oriented force should be deployed in the eastern deployment zone. *The main thrust of your advance should be in the east, advance your forces north and up the paved ramp being careful to avoid intercept fire from units hidden in the long grass. You can use your tank as a rolling cover to help your weaker infantry classes reach their destination. *Be aware that there are enemy infantry on the rooftops around the square as you advance into it, as well as two light tanks. *There is an enemy commander (the shocktrooper in red) by the objective which a sniper should be able to take out with little problem, this will reduce the enemies CP next turn. *There is an ace shocktrooper hiding in the long grass to the side of the ramp close to the river, his name is Ty the Immortal and he carries a ZM MP 1(g), which is your reward for defeating him. The easiest way to defeat him is to blast him out of the long grass with a well placed grenade and finish him off at your leisure - however be careful of his intercept fire as he can pack a wallop. *With the enemy ace taken care of advance your troops and armour into the square from both camps (ensuring to mop up stray enemy troops that could threaten your camps), use lancers or the Edelweiss to take out the two enemy light tanks. Once this is done, you should be able to remove the troops from the enemy base outside the town hall and capture it with little trouble. *On the enemy's second turn, the Lead Light Tank will drive straight through the walls of the library and attack the West base directly. Don't panic! Use your lancers to destroy it. A Rank strategy The A rank requires capturing the enemy base in a single turn. It should be fairly obvious that there's no possible way for the East team to reach the enemy flag in one turn, so the West team is going to have to do it. For this, deploy a good Shocktrooper on the Northwest spot, a good Scout in the position South or East of them, and a Sniper on the Eastern spot. Don't bother with any other deployments. Getting all possible experience on this map in 9 CP on a first playthrough is impossible without a hail-Mary Lancer shot to take out the Northern Light Tank; the Light Tank parked North of the Library on this map also counts as an enemy Leader. The following solution requires a minimum amount of saving and reloading, but does not destroy either tank or kill the Northeast Shocktrooper Leader. First, control the Sniper; move towards the Shocktrooper to the Northeast, trying to keep the wall partly in his line of sight. The enemy AI often has trouble with interception fire if their vision is partly obstructed, and the Sniper should be able to get close enough that a hit is assured without being shot at. Move to where the Shocktrooper was and then as far North as possible before ending the turn. Control them again to kill the Scout Leader directly in front, moving forward along the East Wall until they can see the enemy tank and the two enemies by the flag; do not move them any further than this, or the Shocktrooper on the roof ahead will open fire on them. Save the game before attempting the next shot; the target is the Shocktrooper Leader by the flag. It might take a few tries before the headshot succeeds, but it's not that difficult a shot. End the Sniper's CP without moving, and save again. Now, time to get that enemy Ace. He's hiding in the grass to the side of the ramp ahead of the Edelweiss. Run Alicia along the East map edge to avoid interception fire and avoid engaging the enemy Leader who is hiding in the first area of grass, then, as soon as she spots Ty the Immortal in the second patch of grass, throw a grenade at him to force him to stand up. Duck in the grass quickly and end Alicia's CP before he can shoot her. Control Alicia again and immediately hit R1 to start targeting; Ty will probably severely damage her before the reticle appears, but she should survive. Target his head and hope he doesn't evade. End Alicia's turn. Control the Shocktrooper in the West base and run up the street to the North; there should be two enemies firing at them. Try to position the shocktrooper so they can target the far enemy's head through the enemy standing right in front of them; the burst from their machine gun is quite capable of killing both enemies in one volley. Regardless, you should have three CP left; use one to have the Shocktrooper kill the nearest thing you think might get in your Scout's way, then control the Scout. The Scout's job is to run North to the enemy flag and throw a grenade at the remaining Shocktrooper there in order to kill him; it should take one CP to get close enough to throw the grenade and one more to make it to the flag and occupy it. On a repeat playthrough, it's easy to get everything on this mission since Shocktroopers will now be able to deal with the Light Tanks. Rewards Aftermath The West side of the river is recaptured by the militia, and with some time before operations restart at the bridge, Squad 7 are seen relaxing. Welkin and Alicia are disturbed by a war reporter who introduces herself as GBS Radio's top reporter, simply giving her name as "Ellet." She badgers Welkin for an interview, much to his bemusement. Meanwhile, Rosie and Largo are watching disapprovingly, the two veterans seeing Ellet interviewing Welkin as a sign of arrogance on his part. Largo in particular isn't impressed with the young man's lack of combat experience. Notes/Trivia *This map is used again for the second skirmish. *One of only a few maps in the entire game to feature an enemy Engineer. *The combat missions in this Chapter and the next were most likely inspired by the battle for Pegasus Bridge. Navigation Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Valkyria Chronicles Missions